Oz
Oz is published by Marvel Comics under their Marvel Illustrated imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Emerald City of Oz #4: 06 Nov 2013 Current Issue :The Emerald City of Oz #5: 11 Dec 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Dorothy Gale' *'Toto' Allies *'The Scarecrow' *'The Cowardly Lion' *'The Tin Man' Enemies *'The Wicked Witch of the West' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Oz' Recent Storylines The Emerald City of Oz #5 The Emerald City of Oz #4 The Emerald City of Oz #3 The Emerald City of Oz #2 The Emerald City of Oz #1 Past Storylines The Road to Oz Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz Ozma of Oz The Marvelous Land of Oz The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Collections Hardcovers *'Oz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' - Collects The Wonderful Wizard of Oz #1-8. "When Kansas farm girl Dorothy flies away to the magical Land of Oz, she fatally flattens a Wicked Witch, liberates a living Scarecrow and is hailed by the Munchkin people as a great sorceress... but all she really wants to know is: how does she get home?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129219 *'Oz: The Marvelous Land of Oz' - Collects The Marvelous Land of Oz #1-8. "Join new characters Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead as they're whisked to Oz, and meet foes and friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514028X *'Oz: Ozma of Oz' - Collects Ozma of Oz #1-8. "Dorothy Gale plunges into adventure again, this time with a talking chicken named Billina. Dorothy and Billina are washed off their sailing ship to face drowning, starvation - and screaming Wheelers, strange men with wheels instead of hands and feet." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142479 *'Oz: Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz' - Collects Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #1-8. "When an earthquake swallows Dorothy, her kitten Eureka and cousin Zeb, and Zeb’s horse Jim, they’re captured by the Mangaboos! The Wizard of Oz must win a magic contest to save them — using only his wits and nine tiny piglets. Then, watch out for the Invisible Bears, who devour anyone they catch! Dorothy and her friends race across the Invisible Valley, trying to reach the spiral staircase inside Pyramid Mountain. But halfway up the mountain lives the strange Braided Man! Plus: Dorothy meets her old friends: the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, Cowardly Lion and more! And Eureka is charged with murder for eating one of the piglets! The Wizard has a secret plan to save Eureka, but can it possibly work?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155546 *'Oz: Road to Oz' - Collects The Road to Oz #1-6. "When dusty Kansas roads suddenly turn into magic highways, it's a safe bet that one of them is the road to Oz! This time Dorothy's companions are strange - an old homeless guy with a magic magnet, and a mentally-challenged child named Button-Bright, transformed magically by the king of the talking foxes! Who will get an invitation to the most lavish celebration ever known, the birthday party of Ozma of Oz? And how will Dorothy and the Shaggy Man get through the Deadly Desert? Johnny Dooit may have an idea!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164049 *'Oz: The Emerald City of Oz' - Collects The Emerald City of Oz #1-5. "Uncle Henry, Aunt Em and Dorothy must leave their Kansas home — but where can they go? To Oz, of course! Dorothy and the Wizard take Em and Henry on a grand tour — but will anyone in Oz be left alive after the Nomes attack, allied with the disagreeable Growleywogs and the evil shape-shifting Phanfasms? Ozma discovers the Nome Army’s impending invasion, but too late — and she, Dorothy, the Tin Woodman and the rest of their friends can only watch helplessly as the Nome King’s hordes pour into the Emerald City. But the Scarecrow has a plan to save the day, and Glinda the Good has another! Can they rescue the Land of Oz from destruction?" - *'Oz Omnibus' - Collects all of the Marvel Oz series. - - (forthcoming, September 2014) Trade Paperbacks *'Oz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' - Collects The Wonderful Wizard of Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145907 *'Oz: The Marvelous Land of Oz' - Collects The Marvelous Land of Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140875 *'Oz: Ozma of Oz' - Collects Ozma of Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142487 *'Oz: Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz' - Collects Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155554 *'Oz: Road to Oz' - Collects The Road to Oz #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164057 *'Oz: The Emerald City of Oz' - Collects The Emerald City of Oz #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Covers: Eric Shanower, Based on the Novel by L. Frank Baum. Pencils/Covers: Skottie Young. Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 28 Sep 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ozma-of-oz-interview-100928.html Dorothy Returns w/ New Friends For All-Ages Ozma of Oz] * 25 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060924-SkottieYoung-Oz.html The Wonderful Artist of Oz: Skottie Young Talks Return] * 23 Jun 2009 - Eric Shanower Returns to the 'Marvel'-ous Land of Oz * 05 Jan 2009 - Word Balloon: Skottie Young (audio) Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Fantasy Category:Adaptation